The invention concerns a cooler for particle-laden gases in a coal-gasification plant, with an upright nest of hot-gas tubes that coil around the cooler's longitudinal axis inside its jacket and with a pipe for supplying a coolant inside the nest of tubes.
A cooler for boiler cooling cracked or synthetic gas is known from German Patent 1 918 171. Its nest of hot-gas tubes is separated into an inner, upright section and an outer section by a partition immediately adjacent to a tank of water. The inner section of the nest communicates with the hot-gas intake. The tubes in the inner nest are arrayed in a circle. At the center of the circle is a supply pipe that is open at the bottom. Between the partition and the outer section of the nest is a channeling apron, which is also open at the bottom.
To eliminate any stagnation that might induce thermal shock in the highly stressed inner section of tubes, the boiling water is kept in circulation by gravity in this gas cooler. Prescribed circulation conditions must also be maintained in the less stressed outer section of the nest. The top of the cooler disclosed in German Patent 1 918 171 is a steam collector and its bottom merges into a water tank. The gas intake communicates with the water tank.
The gas cooler disclosed in German Patent 1 918 171 is not appropriate for the high-pressure gasification of coal because the gases that leave that process have a high percentage of ash, which can rapidly deteriorate the hot-gas tubes. The tubes deteriorate because the gases flow through the state-of-the-art cooler against the force of gravity, and any particles in the gas will drop freely and can be detrimental to the tube.